The present invention relates generally to an image recording apparatus using a photosensitive recording medium.
Image recording apparatuses, such as photographic developing device, microfilm reader printer, record images on a photosensitive recording medium in such a way that light is irradiated onto an original, the recording medium is exposed to light which has passed through or reflected from an original to form a latent image, and the latent image is developed to provide a visible image on the recording medium.
In the recording apparatuses capable of arbitrarily setting a magnification of an image to be formed on the recording medium, the recording medium may be formed with a blank, frame-like marginal portion in the outer periphery of the recording medium. This is due to the fact that the exposure area changes depending upon the magnification as set. The user may want to cut off the blank portion and to attach the image portion onto a separate board or sheet. In this instance, if the image portion is roughly cut out of the recording medium, the image portion attached to the board is not visually acceptable, since the image portion may overly cut out or white edge would remain in the outer periphery of the image portion if the color of the board is not white despite the color of the recording medium is white. Therefore, it is necessary that the image portion be precisely and accurately cut out of the recording medium. It has been desired that such a cutting procedure be easily performed, since it is troublesome and time-consuming.